


I Got You

by exilefromlife



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Drabble, Left at the Altar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exilefromlife/pseuds/exilefromlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki thought the worst moment of his life was watching the one person he cared for the most get ready for his wedding to another man, but he wasn’t prepared for what happened just a few hours later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](http://youtu.be/qLWJ0DJKzco). Loki's been on Earth for a while at this point, and he's picked up some of the language nuances.

Loki thought the worst moment of his life was watching the one person he cared for the most get ready for his wedding to another man, but he wasn’t prepared for what happened just a few hours later. He’d gotten a call from his brother, telling him the story, and he’d run to the church as fast as possible. The god teleported close, running up the steps and bursting through the wooden doors in a matter of seconds. Steve was there, in the first pew, head in his hands.

“Steve?” Loki looked around and scowled. The church was still decorated for the wedding, adding insult to injury. He stepped closer to the blond, hearing his sobs get louder with every one he took. “Steve?”

“He left me.” Steve said quietly. “Tony left me.”

The god sighed and sat next to his friend. “I knew he was an ass, but I didn’t think…I’m so sorry, Steve.” He rubbed Steve’s shoulders, sad that his friend had been so wronged. “Come on, let’s get out of here. We can grab some food, or just talk, but you need to get out of this place.

Once the blond nodded, Loki stood up and dragged him upright by his hands. They walked out of the church and into the gloomy day, walking at a slow pace down the street. Loki was talking about random things, but nothing seemed to cheer his friend up. He finally sighed and changed the subject. “Remember that one time you tried to teach me to ice skate?” He smiled. “You thought I’d be good at it because I’m a frost giant, but I was horrid. But you never gave up and I managed to skate across the pond…right into the patch of thin ice.”

Steve nodded. “You sank right to the bottom, and you didn’t even panic until I dove in after you.”

“Yes, well, I’m a _god_ , it wouldn’t have killed me. You, however…”

“You can’t  _swim!_ ” Steve said, looking at the god, appalled.

Loki snorted. “Magic is a powerful thing, Steve. Either way, I just remember us sitting in front of the fireplace in the mansion, shaking like leaves in a windstorm. Oh, and remember the lockdown?”

The brunet shook his head. “No electricity, no noise, stuck in the smallest bunk room, playing the same card game for hours.”

The corner of the blond’s lips turned up. “You lost most of them, if I remember correctly.”

“It was luck of the draw. Were it a strategy game, I would have won each time.” He shuddered. “Worst thing about that night was finding out that it was a false alarm!”

“You could have left, you know.”

“I would have been bored elsewhere. Besides, it wasn’t too bad after I soundproofed the room so we could play that fascinating tower game.” Which he’d also been horrible at, but he wasn’t about to admit that out loud.

“It’s called Jenga, and it would have been more fun if we’d had more people playing.” Steve was smiling now, eyes lighting up with joy from the good memories.

Loki sighed and stopped walking. “Steve…come stay at my place tonight. I’ll have Thor and Bruce take care of things at the mansion, and tomorrow you can go back…just stay away for the night.”

The blond’s eyes filled again with sadness, but it was smothered quickly. “Sounds great. Oh, goodness, you remember the New Year’s party?”

The god slapped his forehead, groaning. “Not much of it, but what I do remember involves a good deal of Asgardian mead and Dwarven ale.” He shook his head. “The remodel for  _that_ took months, didn’t it?”

Steve laughed. “Yes! Fury was so mad at us! Especially when he found me and you in the bed together. God, he thought the worst of us!”

Loki flinched. He’d forgotten about that part of the party. He had been drinking heavily, matching Steve drink for drink and wondering all the while if he could get him drunk enough to see how Loki felt about him. That single memory made him rethink his motives for comforting Steve. He cleared his throat. “You know, I don’t think you staying over tonight is actually such a good idea. Maybe Coulson could let you couch surf or something.”

Steve didn’t even think about that. “Oh, no, I think it’s a great idea. Maybe catch some reruns on the television, order pizza, just hang out. It’ll be a blast!”

It was so  _frustrating_ , how obtuse the man was. “No, Steve. I mean I can’t have you over. I can’t do this with you.”

“Do what? Loki, what’s going on?”

Twice, in less than a minute! It had to be a blonde thing. “I can’t hang around with you like this anymore. I can’t handle it.”

Steve’s smile faded completely. “Wait, what? Why not?!”

Loki felt a drop of rain on his cheek and thought it couldn’t be more perfectly timed. His hands clenched into fists, and he whirled around to face the man. “Because I  _love_ you! I always have! I always will! And it’s  _killing_ me!” He didn’t wait for the blond’s response, walking briskly down the street as the clouds let loose their burden.

  


Steve stood there in shock. His  _best friend_ had just confessed his love for him, and he had no response to it, even if Loki had waited for one. The man tried to remember shared moments, searching for any sign of the god’s affections before this. He found none, but as he looked through the memories, he remembered why he’d always smiled at them.

When Loki had fallen through the ice, he’d never been so scared for someone before. When they sat in front of the fire, Steve had felt a great relief rush over him, not just because they were both safe, but also because Loki was so close to him, huddling against him for warmth. During the seemingly endless lockdown, he hadn’t even noticed how long they’d been stuck in that room, because he had had so much fun just being around the god. And at the party, he’d kept him supplied with a new glass of alcohol the entire time, wanting to see if he’d ever make a move while drunk.

Steve looked up at the retreating tall figure and made his mind quickly, taking off at a full run after him. “ _Loki! LOKI!_ ” 

The god turned, surprised, and was greeted with a kiss on the lips, open-mouthed and full of promise. Once he was free, he looked into Steve’s blue eyes. “Wha—”

The blond silenced him with another kiss, holding him in a passionate embrace until they were both breathless. Steve’s smile was like the sunlight in the winter, and Loki just stood there, eyes wide.

“I love you too, Loki.”


End file.
